


Dean nie lubił Halloween

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Dean nie lubił Halloween

Dean - w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata - nigdy nie lubił Halloween.

 

Jako dziecko tak naprawdę go nie świętował, bo albo ojciec był w domu, albo wręcz przeciwnie - nie było go i chłopak musiał zająć się byciem dorosłym. Jako nastolatek niby trochę imprezował, ale nie sprawiało mu to szczególnej frajdy. Przecież z potworami ma do czynienia na co dzień.

Po co mu komercyjne święto, przez które nie wie, co jest kolejną sprawą, a co jedynie dekoracją?

 

Po to, żeby poczuć ciepło ukochanego anioła, kiedy ten z niezrozumieniem pochyla się ku niemu usiłując pojąć sens lecącego horroru.

 

Dean nie lubił Halloween.

Już lubi.


End file.
